


New Equipment

by godiswatching



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godiswatching/pseuds/godiswatching
Summary: Hank uses Connor's new equipment.





	New Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> im not done playing dbh so ifs theres any if inaccuracies thats why. this was intended as post Good End. also if u didnt read the tags, connor has a vagina

Hank was having problems coming to terms with having Connor become a bigger part of his life. He wasn’t expecting to develop a relationship with the android he once intensely disliked. Seeing Connor around the house was bizarre sometimes, but pleasant.

Hank was watching the game, Sumo was sleeping nearby on the couch, and Connor was in the bedroom cleaning up Hank’s mess. He told Connor he didn’t need a goddamn maid, but the android responded that a clean room helps with a clearer mind.

Advertisements began playing on the television, so he put his beer can down on the table in front of him, and picked up the various magazines on the table. 

Something even more bizarre than living with an android was the pamphlet he found. 

After flipping through magazines filled with news stories, the last smaller thing he encountered had a design similar to an Eden's Club information guide. Unfolding the pamphlet revealed the products they were selling for improving an android’s sex life, or rather, in Connor’s case, starting it. He paused to take in what exactly he was looking at. Hank looked back towards his bedroom door, mouth slightly agape, how the hell did Connor get ahold of this? Hank knew damn well he didn’t subscribe to any stuff like this, so it wasn’t mailed to him. Was Connor really interested in...  
He didn't want to think about it. Although they live together, this type of relationship, one with an android, that is, was new to him. He also knew that Connor didn't have any genitals, since intercourse wasn't what he was designed for. He leaned forward from his slouching position on the couch and began to really study the pamphlet. It had products meant for both types of genitals, along with android specific toys. 

There's no way in hell Connor was looking at this, that he was actually interested in getting parts to have sex.

With Hank. 

He placed the pamphlet down and placed his face in his hands. Sure, he made romantic advances, but Connor has never made a sexual advance towards Hank, so this really was surprising. Plus, he was too...  
Innocent. 

Hank groaned, was he supposed to have a talk with Connor? Did Connor even get horny?  
Don't get him wrong, Connor was really attractive, but the farthest he's gotten with him was a kiss. He felt like a sleazy old guy just thinking about actually trying something sexual with Connor. 

The game began playing in the background again, he glanced up and went back to slouching on the couch. However, he was too lost in thought to actually focus on the game.  
A few seconds later he heard the door to his bedroom shut and the sound of walking. Hank leaned forward to grab his beer and also discreetly place the other magazines back on top of the pamphlet. 

"Did you have fun?" Hank tried to speak in an even tone when his boyfriend came into sight, taking a sip of his beer afterwards.  
"If you consider picking up dirty socks fun, I had tons." Connor offered a smile as he slid onto the couch next to Hank. 

Connor was wearing one of Hank's casual shirts, which was oversized on him. Within the first day of Connor living with him, he noticed Connor always wore the same shirt and jeans, along with the jacket. After he snarkily asked if that was the only thing Connor owned, he didn't actually expect him to say yes. After that, Hank let him borrow his own set of clothes. He promised they would eventually go out and buy Connor new clothes. He didn't want to admit to himself that he's been delaying that since he thought it was really cute how small Connor looked in his clothes. 

He was also wearing Hank's boxers, since Connor only had a pair of briefs.

Hank's arm was already across the top of the couch, so Connor made sure to rest his head against Hank's shoulder as he sat to the left of him.

Hank also noticed when Connor placed a hand on his thigh. Something that would of previously gone unnoticed a day ago, hell, even an hour ago.

He took a sip of his beer. 

He began to think really hard, has Connor given out any signs before this? No way. He wondered if Connor had the pamphlet just because of curiosity. Or... 

Did he already buy one of the products? 

Hank glanced down towards Connor's crotch. Clearing his throat, he tried to focus on the game. Feeling like a pervert just wondering what's underneath his boyfriend's underwear. He also tried not to notice how warm Connor was against him. He always thought that androids would have this freezing metal feeling. He didn't feel at all uncomfortable when Connor leaned against him. 

In fact, he felt a little too comfortable. 

Goddamn. If he pops one right now, that would be extremely fucking awkward, he wasn't a fucking teenager. It would be extremely noticeable with his loose pants, too. 

"Your heart rate is really high, Hank. There is nothing stimulating on TV, is something the matter? You're really tense."  
Connor looked away from the TV to look up at Hank. He placed his hand on Hank's chest to emphasize what he was saying.  
Listen, Hank was really pent up, just because he felt slightly wrong for thinking about his innocent boyfriend in not-so-innocent situations, doesn't mean he hasn't thought of it before.  
So it makes sense why he got a boner over his very cute boyfriend asking what's wrong while he was thinking about what's it like to be buried inside him. 

If he was tense before, he was definitely like a rock now, in more ways than one. 

"It's nothing Connor, just..." Hank shifted uncomfortably. He just really had to be put in this situation right now, huh? 

Connor glanced down. 

Hank felt like time stopped, he took the last swig of his beer. 

As he did that, he felt Connor's hand gently touch his erection. 

"Is it alright if I help you out, Lieutenant?"  
He groaned as he tossed aside the can, feeling his dick twitch at being called Lieutenant. 

"Goddamn, Connor... just don't call me Lieutenant, okay?" 

Connor stated his agreement and began to rub at Hank's bulge through his boxers. 

Hank leaned his head back against the couch as Connor began to experimentally touch his dick, he felt himself harden fully. 

He placed his hand on top of Connors and helped the younger boy by taking his dick out.  
Hank didn't shave down there, but he highly doubted Connor cared, or so he hoped. He saw Connor's LED light switch to yellow, then back to blue. 

"I apologize if I'm not good at this, I'm not familiar with these sort of activities. I'd appreciate if you could guide me." 

"Alright, just... move your hand like this." Hank wrapped his hand around Connor's and began to guide it by running it up and down the length slowly. He groaned and made to bury his face in Connor's neck. He felt his breaths come in short puffs as he felt his balls tighten. 

"Can I kiss you? I know it's something hum-"

"You don't gotta ask, just do it." Hank shifted so he was in a better position. Connor softly kissed Hank before the older man reached his hand up the wrap around the other's neck, deepening the kiss. Connor met Hank's aggressive tonguing with soft touches of his own tongue, his hand still pumping up and down Hank's thick cock. 

Hank broke the kiss when he felt himself becoming close to climax, he stopped Connor's hand. 

"Are you sure you're fine with this, Connor? You don't gotta do anything you don't want to."  
Connor had a blue tint to his cheeks as he nodded.  
"I really enjoy doing this sort of thing with you, Hank. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't already have it on my mind." 

That answers some questions. 

Well, at least now is the time to ask his other questions, without being blunt, of course. 

“Connor, what exactly do you get outta this sort of thing? I mean, you can't exactly feel pleasure.”  
Connor blinked and gave a sincere response.  
“Even if it gives me no physical pleasure, I still enjoy touching you and being intimate on all different levels.”  
Connor paused as he looked at Hank's face, his LED turning yellow again.  
“I also recently got upgrades, which allows me to have intercourse with you. If I turn my pleasure sensors on, I'll be able to climax when you're inside of me, so I do get some sort of pleasure out of this. Seeing your arousal made me eager to show you.”  
Connor stood up and began to move towards his own boxers. Hank felt his breathing stop for a moment as he followed Connor's movement towards exposing himself. Connor bent down as he took off his underwear, showing Hank his new set of equipment. 

“I chose this type of genitals because I'm more interested on being on the receiving end, however, if you prefer a penis, I could get that instead.”

Hank had his legs spread, dick still achingly hard as Connor stood over him, hands holding up his oversized shirt so Hank could see his pussy.

“No, it's fine like that.” Hank was speechless, he reached over and ran his thick fingers over Connor's lips. 

“Are you really able to feel it?” Connor said yes, his mouth was slightly agape as Hank began to teased his opening. Hank grabbed his waist and got him to sit on his lap, face to face. He felt wetness coming from Connor's cunt already as he explored his boyfriend's upgrade. He slowly began grinding his hips against Hank's fingers. His face and ears tinted a dark blue, mouth an o-shape. Hank rubbed harder, giving special attention to Connor's clit as Connor continued to hold up his shirt. He closed his eyes and he whimpered. Hank ran his fingers through Connor's lips before eventually inserting his middle finger inside of him and harshly fingerfucking him. He added another and the younger boy moved his smaller body closer to Hank's, burying his head into Hank's neck as he reached down to jerk off Hank's cock. He moaned loudly as his LED flashed yellow, humping Hank's hand so his fingers could go deeper inside his pussy. The hand on Hank's dick was barely moving as he felt overloaded with pleasure. His walls were clenching down on Hank's fingers. He moved his hands back up to Hank's shoulders as he arose to stop Hank from continuing.

“I want you to actually be inside of me, I feel close to climaxing.”

Hank felt breathless. His boyfriend was slightly shaking, his hair was messy, mouth slightly open, red from Hank's aggressive kissing.  
Connor dropped down to his knees.

“Tell me when you get close too, Hank. I want you to cum inside of my pussy first, not my mouth.”

Hank was astonished by Connor's mouth, but fuck if that didn't make him want to bust right there.

“Amazing choice of words, who the hell taught you to say that?”

Connor quickly ran his fingers up and down Hank's length. 

“I read some articles on what people say during sex, I'm not sure if I'm using the correct terminology, but I think I somewhat grasp it?”

Whatever, he isn't gonna complain. 

Connor stuck the head inside his mouth and sucked softly. He used his hands to rub the length of the shaft. His hands were slow and calculating. Hank tangled his hand into the boy's hair.

The android began slowly taking more and more into his mouth, eyes shut as he focused on the older man's prick. Hank had the urge to more firmly grasp the boy's hair, and just throat fuck him, but he fought against it. 

Hank moaned as Connor sucked on his dick, he didn't think the android will be able to take all of him because of his size. Connor quickly proved him wrong by his next move. He placed his hands on Hank's thighs and completely engulfed him, Hank clenched harder as he felt the sheer warmth and wetness of Connor's throat. He began moving up and down the length, opening his eyes to make eye contact with Hank as he drooled all over his cock.

Hank watched as his hand moved up and down along with Connor's head movements. Connor trailed his hands upward as he felt up Hank's thick happy trail. Hank squeezed his eyes shut as he felt closer and closer to coming. The boy moaned while Hank fucked his throat, trying to bring his groin closer to Hank's leg so he could rub his cunt against it. Hank used both his hands to hold Connor in place, before tugging him off. He watched as his dick popped out of Connor’s mouth, spit connecting the tip to the tongue that was slightly sticking out. 

“I assume you're close?” Connor stood up and began to straddle Hank, reaching down with one hand to guide his cock into his entrance.

He slowly began to sink down as Hank placed his hands on the android’s waist, Connor reached up to hold onto Hank’s shoulders as Hank completely entered him. The stretch was far bigger than his fingers. 

Hank didn't think he’ll last very long with how tight Connor was, and the cute scrunched up face he was making. 

He let out a small breath as Connor began to move slowly up and down, deciding he'll take the lead so far. 

Connor was making the smallest of noises as he slowly bounced up and down on Hank’s cock, pussy clenching as he held his face downward, focusing on his movements.

Hank let his hands roam up Connor's chest and over his thighs. He gripped Connor's ass momentarily as he watched the android’s wet cunt slide up and down his meat. 

He felt closer and closer to release, he tightly gripped Connor’s waist and began to hammer up into the android. Connor let go of his shoulders and instead tightly embraced Hank as Hank thrusted harshly into his body, he let out the most high pitched of moans as the older man went back to gripping his ass, still helping him lift up and down.

“Uh, Connor, are you sure it’s okay if I release inside?”

Connor bounced harder on Hank’s cock as he reached down to play with his clit.

“P-please Hank,” Connor practically begged through tears as he clenched harder down.

Hank continued to thrust through his orgasm as he came inside Connor's already wet insides, Connor moaned loudly as he felt Hank release inside, his LED briefly turning red and his pussy throbbing as he came as well.

Hank pulled out his dick as watched as his cum dribbled out of Connor’s gaping hole, Connor's face and lips were flushed blue. He laid his head against Hank’s shoulder as his legs shook.

“You should get yourself cleaned up.”

The android made no response.

“Connor?”

Hank lifted his head and saw that Connor’s eyes were shut.

Hank just resigned himself to lying there while Connor was in sleep mode.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so if it sux ass thats why. also uhhhhh idk if androids have sleep mode but they do now Lol


End file.
